Guides for forceps are known. They serve the purpose of absorbing shearing forces, which may occur, when compressing the forceps, and of preventing a divergence of the forceps legs. For the most part, the guides are embodied as appendages and/or recesses of the legs of the forceps and consist of the same material as the forceps legs. If they are electrosurgical forceps, however, the guides must consist of insulating material in order to prevent a short-circuit when compressing the legs. The guides then can not be embodied in one piece with the forceps legs any longer. The surfaces of electrosurgical instruments are provided with an insulating coating for the same reason. In the production process, the thickness of the coating is subject to fluctuations.
Fluctuations of the layer thickness can make it more difficult to fasten the guides to the inner sides of the legs.
It is the object of the invention to create a guide assembly of the above-mentioned type, which provides for a good fastening to the inner sides of the legs of the forceps.